Three Is Better Than One
by XoXoBrielCipriano
Summary: Jace and Clary and... Sebastian! FUCK ME NOW! threesome relationship. Lemon to the max, you have been warned. Clacetian Love XOXO.
1. Chapter 1

xXxXxX Three is Better than Two xXxXxX

The Mortal Instruments Fan Fiction

Summary: Well, what if Jace, Clary and… Sebastian is in this kind of threesome relationship? Oh my… Lemon, you have been warned.

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns it all… Though I wish to own both Jace and Sebastian…

- Through Sebastian's Eye-

Xx Sebastian's POV xX

Morning light struggled to pass the black, closed curtain of my room. I could see the light through the fibre of the fabric. I groaned. My eyes were wide awake but my brain was bugging me to sleep back. I felt hot, not _that _kind of hot but real warmness surrounds me. Well, actually _I am _hot but yeah, whatever. I glared at my side; Clary and Jace were sound asleep. Was tired from yesterday's event I think.

I kissed Clary's and Jace's lips softly before I get out of the bed and strolled to the bathroom that were attached to my room. I took a glance around my room. Uggh… it was so messy. If it wasn't for the three of us to be drunk yesterday, I was pretty sure Jace would decline the idea of even stepping inside my room. His room was cold and whitely sterile.

Believe me; I do try to keep my room clean, it just that I was never that dedicated to that kind of thing.

I filled the vast bathtub-actually, it was more like a Jacuzzi, but yeah, whatever you called it, it had water in it and we were supposed to get in there to clean yourself and relax. Since I was speaking of relax, I thought I'd squeezed approximately half a bottle of a Chanel shower gel which smell so… me. Haha, that's the word.

I turned off the tap regarding to the almost full whatever-you-choose-to-call-it, bathtub or Jacuzzi. I sunk myself except for my head into the warm, foamy and welcoming water… That's how Sebastian Morgenstern supposed to live this life. I closed my eyes and the corner of my lips tilted up as I thought about yesterday's event.

So us, Jace, Clary and I, went to this club, mundane club really but whatever, it was fun yesterday. I recalled Clary being bold by pleasing herself while making us boys watch. That hands that went into circles around her own wet sex and those thin artist finger of her, fucking herself. That was hot, really hot. Just the thought of it was making my cock twitch. And Jace, oh God, I remembered kissing him so hard. I remembered his tongue caressed and fought mine. I could still feel his viscously sexy lips bruising mine. Gosh, last night was quite intense I said.

I sat there in the… I decided that I'll call it, bathtub. Okay, repeat again, I sat there in the bathtub, aroused and bothered. I rubbed my hands along my own length. I wrapped it in my hand and started going up and down, firm and in an easy pace.

My eyes were shut and I did not hear the sound of somebody entering the bathroom which I 'accidentally' left it unlocked. I open my eyes in shock when I felt somebody kissed my slightly gaped mouth. It was Jace. I closed my eyes and surrendered. He got in the bathtub. He tried to sit straddling me but I stopped him, I straddled him instead. I felt his impressive erection beneath me and I continued in the article of kissing. I liked the feeling of his smirk beneath my kiss.

"You boys do love to have fun without me huh?" her voice echoed in the bathroom. Jace and I let go of each other and our head were turned to where her voice came from.

She stood at the edge of the sink, her modesty was covered by the barely-there towel and her hands folded against her chest. Both of us gazed at her hungrily. She unfolded her arms and walked toward us with the grace of a dancer. She reached for the goddamned towel, open it and let it drop to the cold bathroom door.

It does not matter how many times I had seen her naked but I knew that I would never get enough of the sight of her, naked, surrendered and beautiful before me. The look in her eyes was feline, her lips were opened slightly and her breathing was impatient. Jace and I were stunned, by her of course. She leaned toward both of us and we look at her with adoration and hunger.

"Please continue what you guys were doing. I was…_ hot_, I like it," she said. Her words sounded sexy and fuck-me. I smirked at her and turned to face Jace again. I kissed him hard. Our lips were like dancing a very intricate dance number.

Jace's tongue invaded my mouth and I tried to invade his. Our teeth clashed in our lip-bruising make out session. I heard a loud and harsh breathing came from another direction and it was Clary. She was seated on top of the sink. Her green eyes were watching us intently but her hands were touching herself.

Jace and I smiled smugly at her as she shut her eyes and tilted her head back as she experienced her own orgasm. I get out of the bathtub and I walked toward her. I carried her and placed her into the bathtub before I climbed back in.

She was seated in between us. I teased her nipple while Jace was kissing her gently. That was the difference between me and Jace. If you were looking for vanilla and gentleness and super sweet love-making, Jace is where you should go but if you were looking for some kinky, fucking, hard and impulsive sex, I am the guy.

But that does not means I don't love Clary. I do love her so much. It's just that fuck-hard is my style baby.

My lips lingered along her arched neck. She pulled away from Jace and moan. I seized her mouth while Jace continued to kiss her arched neck.

Both of us opened our mouth wide, inviting each other, letting each other caressed each other tongue. I bit her lower lips and pull it gently. She tilted her head back again and then she lowered her head back to look at both Jace and I with a hungry look in her eyes. Her bruised lips were slightly parted so that she could breathe easier. Her hair was wet and some of it was pasted to her forehead and cheek. She was a hot, hot mess.

"You are so beautiful," unexpectedly Jace and I said it at the same time and we shared an amused glance which lead the both of us to laugh including Clary, she giggled cutely. For a moment, that steamy air around us was cleared and everything seemed so innocent.

It did not last though. "Enough with the laughing and giggling, now I want to see some fucking going on," I said and nodded suggestively at Jace whom smirked at me. Clary smiled coyly at Jace. I backed to the side to watch the show and Jace sat in between of Clary's parted legs under water. She bit her lips and mouthed at Jace 'fuck me'.

Jace grabbed her by her thigh and flipped so that she would be sitting on top of him. Clary positioned herself and when I saw her head tilted and her neck arched and I knew that she had inserted Jace inside her. Then she started to ride Jace. Slow and steady pace at first before they started to move faster and faster until the sound of their moans and grunts echoed in the bathroom to my ears.

I rubbed myself while watching them. I was so hot, looking at my sister and my lover fucking another guy, which is my friend and my brother. I was so hard and aroused and waiting to ravish Clary, and when I heard the sound of her and Jace screaming their throat out each other's name, I knew that they came and undone.

I smirked, my turn.

Clary turned her head to the side and looked at me with an animalistic look in her eyes.

"I. Want. You. Big. Brother," she said every single words with such exquisite seductiveness that her voice came out like she was rasping at me.

I stood up with my erection pointing at her. I take her off Jace and the bathtub and I placed her standing outside of the bathtub. I took a fluffy white towel and covered the bathroom floor. "Lay on the towel," and she did as I told her to. I kneeled before her. I took her by her ankle and place it on my shoulder. She looked at me with anticipation. Jace was looking at both of us with an amused look in his face.

Clary hooked her ankle at the back of my neck. "Now let's go fast and hard baby," I said to her before I took hold of her but and drew her toward me, I filled her with me instantly and I hisses as her muscle tightened around me. I drew her in and out slowly first.

"Sebastian please, please faster… please, Sebastian," she begged and I smirked before I started to pull her in and out and thrusting in and out of her rhythmically. She moaned like she was out of her mind and so do I with added grunts and hisses. I heard Jace's pant and harsh breathing as he was pleasing himself.

"Ahhh… Sebastian I'm coming,"

"Come for me baby, come for me," I said and she arched her back as she came again that morning. I stilled as I poured myself inside her and Jace followed us.

I pulled out of her after a moment and carried her to shower to clean her up. She was completely worn out and perfectly fucked. I indicated Jace to join us.

Both of us showered her with water and adoration and love. I shampooed her hair while Jace rubbed her entire body with shower gel. She was in the spoiled state. Luckily she stood on her own feet or else it would be a lot harder for us. We cleaned her up and dried her before I dressed her and put her back to bed since she was too tired to even move.

I got back into the shower and back to business with my boyfriend, Jace. ;)

-The End of _Three Is Better Than Two: Through Sebastian's Eyes-_

A/N Okay, do not hate me now… That was actually the hottest lemon I ever wrote and to be honest, Sebastian is kind off… hot. Don't you think? I love him and hate him at the same time… #TMIdilemmas.

I like writing this even though I can't stop the urge to laugh while writing this actually… Hehehe. Well hope you like this, Thank you for reading and PLEASE review! Next chapter is coming up. XOXO.

_Follow me on twitter BelieberlyBad and tweet me regarding on this or my other fanfic. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

xXxXxX Three is Better than Two xXxXxX

The Mortal Instruments Fan Fiction

Summary: Well, what if Jace, Clary and… Sebastian is in this kind of threesome relationship? Oh my… Lemon, you have been warned.

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns it all… Though I wish to own both Jace and Sebastian…

-Fucking, Sketches and Confessions-

Xx Clary's POV xX

I had sat beside the window for what feels like hours, staring back and forth between the blank sheets of paper on my sketch book and eraser on my lap and pencil in my hand and the spectacular view out of the window. The inspirations were scattering all over the place but my hands were frozen, not feeling like taking any of those scattering inspiration.

If you had been drawing for the rest of your life, you will have this feeling when your hands were itching to draw something but you just can't and you don't know why and your hands were shaking that sometime you can't even get a grip on a glass of water. It just felt wrong in your hands at that time.

I sighed again for what felt like a gazillion times. I bit my lips and glanced toward the closed door. Jace and Sebastian were out somewhere and they were not home yet.

God, I was fucking bored.

I left my sketch book, pencil and erasers on the coffee table nearby and headed toward the bedroom, closed the door and thrown myself on the bed. I closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep maybe but I can't. My eyes were staring at the blank whiteness again except that this is the ceiling of the bedroom.

What the Hell is in my head that I can't sleep?

Slowly my hands crept toward my thigh. Maybe I needed some relief, I thought. Yeah, fat chance that I might. I sat up to take off Jace's T-shirt that I was wearing and lay back down on the comfy bed. My hands started to tease my own breast, feeling and tugging on my nipple. My head were drawn back and I moaned softly. Slowly then, I lingered my hands lower toward my sex.

I ran a circle around my wet sex and my breathing started to get harsher by seconds and I moaned even louder. I pushed a finger inside myself and slowly drove them in and out of me. I kept doing that until I heard the sound of the bedroom door opening and I heard the sound of boys gasping.

I pulled out my finger and sat up. My face was facing the door and Sebastian and Jace came to my view. They were gaping at me with amusement. They looked at each other before the recovered. I lowered my body and leaned on my elbow with a look on my face that I was pretty sure spelled I-want-to-fuck-you-now.

They smirked at me.

"That was a mighty sight to look at when you got home, don't you think Jace?" Sebastian broke the silence with his amused, dash, husky, dash, sexy, dash, I-want-to-have-sex-with-you-now voice.

Jace smirked even wider that it almost seemed like a big fat grin. "Yeah, damn we're lucky,"

"Are you boys just going to stand there forever and talk about the view or you guys are going to come here and fuck me hard?" I said flatly and they raised their eyebrows to the max before they smirked at me.

Both of them walked toward me with such an easy grace and seductiveness like a panther. I was practically panting at them.

"So you want to fuck us?" Sebastian said with that rasps in his voice which I had found so sexy.

"Hard?" Jace continued Sebastian's words.

"Yes," I breathed out the word.

"We can't hear you beautiful," Jace said as he reached me and hold my chin to draw my face closer toward him.

"Louder," Sebastian said.

"Yes! I want you guys! Please…" I pleaded, the sensation was almost unbearable and they were taking it so fucking easy and slow which was driving me mad.

"Please?" Sebastian said again while Jace was already moving his lips toward my neck, licking the arc of my neck slowly and teasingly and infuriatingly frustrating. Sebastian was still standing in front me with his hands in the pocket of his black jeans.

"Fuck-me,"

With that Jace push me down the bed. Jace and Sebastian's eyes were shadowed with lust and a feeling deeper than adoration that I can't decipher. Fuck… major turn on to me who was already turned on. That look could fuck me to death…

Jace sat on me for a while, looking at me intently before he glanced to the side at Sebastian with a flick of his head toward me, telling him to start the party. Sebastian smirked and mouthed, _gladly_ at Jace. Jace got off me, Sebastian kissed him open-mouthed and hotly… damn, and these guys are unbelievably unbelievable. Sebastian crawled on top of me.

"What you did just now… was quite unacceptable for me you know," he said as his fingers were drawing circles on my shoulder blade. I was panting with need and he decided to talk about what was acceptable or not? This man…

"Why?" I asked him.

"You should do it in front of us Clary… enjoying yourself alone like that is-" he then slammed inside me hard and I gasped from the shock. FUCK! The feeling of it… Arggh… so unbearably good and surprising. "Selfish," he pronounced the word carefully so that I would heard it transparently clear.

"Sebastian… please… please Sebastian-don't," I pleaded and squirmed beneath him as he didn't made any sign to move at all… he just stilled inside me and his black eyes were stormy and lusty and loving and gentle and warm and welcoming all at the same time. It was funny and incredibly fascinating how a single look could tell you.

"'Please' isn't going to work little sis," he said and he licked the side of my face and I moaned again out loud in my arousal and frustration. He drew off me and slammed again hard inside me and stilled again; causing me to again wide eyed and gasp.

"Arggh Sebastian!"

"Screaming also isn't going to work," he said plaintively. Drew off me and slam back inside me… I heard Jace was chuckling at his torment toward me. Damn Jace…

Jeez… how long was he planning to keep this pace?

"Then what Sebastian?! Just tell me!" I exasperated in frustration.

"Say it,"

"Say what?" he was getting under my nerve. I tried to push him off me and ride him all the way to Heaven but he pushed me hard to the bed that I stood no chance.

"The word you said the other day in the bathroom,"

I smirked at that… he remembered so he must be really affected by those words.

I said it again with an exquisite slowness and I carefully enunciated each word, "I. Want. You. Big. Brother and I heard Sebastian drew in sharp intake of breath as he closed his eyes and seized each word. He mouthed _fuck_ at me and I loved the way his mouth moved as he said those words.

Then he started to move, fervent, fast, crazy, hot and at-the-verge-of-dying, in and out pace of him. He buried his head to the crook of my neck and I was pretty sure that his face was scrunched in the barely contained pleasure while my head was tilted back as if that helped with containing the overwhelming pleasure that flooded me like tsunami. I bucked my hip toward him, trying to match his pace.

I saw Jace was shifting uncomfortably as he watches us fucking.

My mouth were wide open in shock and astonishment and I felt Jace's mouth came down on mine he kissed me hard and adoringly. His chin was rubbing with my nose and his tongue darted inside my mouth, fighting with mine for dominance. Our teeth were clashing and the pressure of Jace's lips on my lips builds me up to the point beyond pleasure and I felt myself coming.

Sebastian drew his head off my shoulder and his face was facing the bare ceiling as he found his release with me and I felt my brother's seed inside me. Jace pulled away from me, giving me the opportunity to unleash the aftermath of intense build up that was coming hard and moaning so loud that it almost sounded like I was screaming.

Jace smirked at the panting Sebastian and said "My turn bro," and Sebastian pulled himself out of me.

He whispered in my ear, "I am not done with you yet,"

Then he got off me and allowed Jace to get on top of me. "Let's take this slowly okay?" he said gently to me and smiled. I nodded and smiled back at him. He kissed me softly on my lips yet that kiss brought so much more feeling in it. Love, desire, adoration, want, hunger, passion and Jace.

His hands were fondling my breast and I moaned in his mouth, caused him to groan. He pulled away from our kiss and licked the corner of my lips. He trailed his tongue lower to my throat and I arched my neck, I gave him the permission to access me entirely.

His hands moved toward my hips to allow his tongue to explore my breast. He sucked on my nipple causing me to gasp. I moved my head to the side and open my eyes for a glimpse. I didn't even realise that I closed my eyes. I saw Sebastian was sitting on a wooden chair that I didn't notice was there with a glass of cold drink in his hands. He was still naked and was watching us intently.

His gaze was scorching hot and blistering. I closed my eyes again and moaned as I felt Jace bit my nipple, distracting me from Sebastian watching eyes.

I always had thought Jace as the lion, dangerous and graceful and beautiful, the danger in him was revealed when he was fighting demon and the danger in him was obvious and seen. It was written all over him but yet he can be so gentle and loving at the same time.

Don't laugh but I had though Sebastian as the polar bear, in the way that he looked so innocent and harmless but yet so vexed and secretive. You'll never know what was running in his head. He was dangerous. When he fought, he held no prisoner. He was cruel and ruthless in that but behind all that, I saw a glimpse of loneliness and desperation to be loved. I saw a man in him that nobody does. He loves me, and I know it.

Jace erection was rubbing my wet sex and I want nothing at that time but for him to make love to me. He did. He entered me with an exquisite gentleness and slowness. He stilled for a second once he was inside me entirely. The fullness felt like a tiny drop of Heaven to me. My breathing was shallow and heavy. "Now Jace, make love to me,"

And he moved in and out of me fast but slows at the same time as well and it was all bliss and sensation. I heard Jace's heartbeat and his breath got heavier before he came undone inside me and I do too. He pulled out of me and I embraced the darkness.

Before I did, I saw Sebastian looking at me with an absolute love but I was too worn out to give it back.

I woke up and it was dark. I was in the middle of Jace and Sebastian's embrace. I tilted my head up and glanced at the alarm clock on the side table and it display the number 21:13. Still early and I was hungry. I woke up slowly, be careful not to wake the boys up. I looked at them for a while. With me not sleeping in the middle of the, it looked like they were facing each other. Their fair hair was tousled on the pillow and they were tangled in the duvet cover that covered all the right places. The room was not entirely dark as the moonlight was spilling through the uncovered glass door of the balcony.

They were so beautiful. They looked so serene, innocent and vulnerable in their sleep.

THAT'S IT!

I tiptoed out of the room to the living area to take my sketch book, pencil and eraser. I came back into the room and sat on the wooden chair where Sebastian sat when Jace and I were making love. My stomach was rumbling in hunger but I know that cooking was not a good thing to do when my hand wanted to draw.

I started drawing them. I stroked my pencil swiftly to replicate the duvet cover that was sprawled all over. I carefully shaded some region to show some shadow that was forming. Delicately, I drew the boys' features and lightly drew their fair, light hair.

When I was done I stared at my artwork for a moment. So all those time in the evening when I wanted to draw but I can't maybe it was that my hand and mind wanted to draw this. My hand wanted to draw them.

I had been staring for quite a time at me drawing because as I look back at the bed and Sebastian was sitting on the bed. His face was heavy with sleepiness, his paper white hair was sexily tousled and he was smiling lazily at me with his eyes half open.

I smiled back at him.

"Why were you up?" he asked me with his sleep ridden voice that was huskier and heavier and sexier.

"I was hungry," I stated.

He raised his eyebrow at that. His eyes were opened wider. "Hungry? But you were doing something else from what I can see,"

"I was drawing, I can't help it… but I am still hungry, mind to join me or are you going back to sleep?" I asked him.

"I am starving… let's eat," he said as he got out of the bed and put on his boxer short. Jace was still sleeping soundly and we decided not to wake him up.

I heated up yesterday's lasagne in the microwave and sat on the counter. "Wine, beer, water or juice?" Sebastian asked me.

"Juice, mango please," I said. I had grown to love mango juice because of Jace. He loved mango so much, it was his favourite fruit.

He poured mango juice into a glass for me and a wine for him. He handed my drink to me and I took it appreciatively.

The microwave pinged indicating that the food was thoroughly and well heated. I took a cloth to take the food out of the microwave while Sebastian was setting up the plate. I strip of my skin touched the hot porcelain and luckily I dropped the lasagne on the counter.

"Oww!" I winched in pain and Sebastian rushed toward me.

"What?"

"I burned myself a little, don't worry about it,"

He placed the plates on the counter, he took my burned finger in his hands and put it in his mouth softly and drew it out gently. He blew on my finger and kissed it better. "Better beautiful?" he said, he looks do cute. I smiled and kissed him on his lips.

"Thank you handsome," I said back. I love this. He was like my lover, not the big brother. I love him in both way but way more as a lover and I don't care what people have to say about it.

He scooped the lasagne into my plate and we ate our dinner together.

"Arggh… I am so full," Sebastian said. I giggled as he sound so boyish and so not Sebastian. "Why were you laughing?" he asked with an amused and questioning look on his face.

"Nothing, you sounded so cute and it was so boyish," he grinned at my words.

"I love you Clary… you know that right?" he said suddenly.

"Of course I do. I love you so much Sebastian,"

"No-I mean I don't love you as my sister-I do love you as my sister but I love you ore as…my love," he said and his face pictured how anxious he was about this.

"Sebastian," I said his name as I brought my face closer toward him and kissed his lips with all the love I got. "I love you too that way too. It's a taboo but I don't care okay. I love you and I love you,"

I felt his cheek wet because he was crying. "Sebastian?! Why are you crying?" I asked him. Panic suddenly filled my head. Was it something that I said?

He wiped his tears but it was a useless remark as it kept falling. Then he said:

"I cried because I have never felt how it was like to be loved until I you Clary. You are the first person who loved me,"

My chest tightened at that. Sebastian, Sebastian Morgenstern, the boy who bared the same last name as I am, was never been loved. Valentine must had probably treated him like he was some kind of robot or worse… monster.

Tears fell down my cheek before I could stop them. I leaned my head toward Sebastian so that or forehead are touching. He wiped my tears while his tears were still there.

"I love you Sebastian I always had and always will… keep that in your mind and heart thati always love you, you got me"

I felt his smile as he kissed me softly. His lips were warm from tears.

"Together?" he asked.

"Forever," I answered.

-_The End of Three Is Better Than Two: Fucking, Sketches and Confessions_-

A/N so there you go, chapter two. I figured this need a little fluff…all dirty can be messy right? So what do you think? Fluff is honestly to me was hard to write! I hope you love this one and please, please, please review to this! It would encourage me to write better.

THANK YOU FOR READING! LOVE YA XOXO.

_Follow me on twitter BelieberlyBad and tweet me regarding on this or my other fanfic. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

-Three is Better than Two-

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot; all rights belong to Cassie Clare.

-Birthday Boy-

Jace's POV

"Happy Birthday Jace!" Clary's voice cleared my clouds of dreams. I opened my eyes and she was face to face with me, her soft red curls veiled around my face, morning sunshine down-toned by her veil of hair. Bright smile that reached her beautiful green eyes and perfect freckles that scattered on her angelic face. Am I in heaven?

"Jace?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, you're awake. I thought you were still in dreamland somewhere,"

"I met an Angel,"

"What? Where?" Her face twisted in adorable confusion.

"She was in in front of me now,"

Clary smiled and kissed my lips softly. Come on, stop dreaming. Wake up birthday boy," she said and she pulled me up to sit. Straddling me, she cupped my face in her small artist hand and brought my face up till our lips touched. I deepen the kiss and she pulled me in even deeper. My hands travelled to her waist and I slipped my hands inside her shirt, feeling that small curve of her back. My lips moved to her neck ad I bit the skin there softly.

"Fascinating,"

We broke away from each other and saw Sebastian with his body leaning toward the wall. Amusement was written all over his handsome face. I smirked at him.

"What so fascinating?" I asked.

"About to get some birthday sex so early in the morning?" he said and Clary chuckled.

"Not my plan bro,"

"Happy birthday Jace," he said and walked toward me. He kissed me hard on my lips and I heard Clary gasped slightly over the sight of her brother kissing her lover. Sebastian bit my lips and pulled it with his teeth before he gave me a peck and pulled away. "You got some morning breath, go brush your teeth and Clary, come help me prepare the breakfast,"

"Okay," she said and followed Sebastian.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I put on fresh T-shirt and head to the kitchen. Sebastian was diligently beating on a bowl of eggs and the smell of bacon was so tempting.

"Jace, what flavour of cake do you want?" Clary asked while stirring the bacon in the pan.

"Ummm… Mango?"

"I don't know how to make mango cake, was there even mango cake?" she said.

Sebastian chuckled and he mumbled something that sounded like 'I don't think there was mango cake,'

"Then anything would be fine,"

"Vanilla with mango?"

"I don't mind, anything would be fine,"

"Okay then,"

We ate breakfast together. The egg that Sebastian made was horrible, all of us including him almost choked on it. He said that I should do the egg next time. Like it was not me who had been doing eggs since…forever. Sebastian was the last I guy I would actually asked for help to cook.

"Why don't both of you go and do whatever matter to boys while I bake the cake," Clary said when she got up and picked our plates and put it in the dishwasher.

"Sure, I could use some time raping the birthday boy," Sebastian said and I frowned. His expression was mischievous.

"What the-" Sebastian cupped my mouth and chuckled. Come on, I didn't even finish my sentences. "Let's fuck, Jace," Sebastian said and dragged me out of the kitchen. I struggled to escape but he was quite strong. Clary laughed at us, and she said 'have a fun time boys' I think. I couldn't really hear her between Sebastian's laugh and my muffled struggle.

Sebastian dragged me to our room and threw me on the bed.

"What was that a-" again, I didn't finish my sentences. He attacked me with his kiss. Kissing me fervently as if there were no tomorrow. I kissed him back with equal force and my hands travelled down his side and I pulled his shirt off him. He does the same to me.

I was flat on my back on the bed and Sebastian was hovering over me. His hands pushed mine down. The sounds of our kisses were erotic and breathy. His tongue darted in my mouth and explored it as if there were treasure in it. I fought for dominance and bucked my hips meeting his. I could feel his hardened member pressed to mine.

"Ahhh… Jace," he moaned as our hips met. His lips moved to my neck and he kissed me there, sucking the skin causing me to moan. He went lower to my collarbone, down to my chest and my abs. His trail of kisses gave me chills and he continued lower. His hands pulled my pants down in one swift movement, exposing me entirely. He looked at the sight before him like I was a meal. I pull up my body and used my elbow as support. I raised an eyebrow to him and he smirked.

"I love you," he said and he pecked my lips before he went down again. Licking his lips and flicking his naughty looks to me was not doing any justice. I opened my mouth, about to say something but he already brought his face down and he put his lips around me. I gasped and dropped myself on the bed again with my eyes closed with barely contained pleasure.

"Ahhh… Sebastian, ahhh please, oh God…"

I could feel his smile on my length. Holy shit, this was just, oh God. He was just too hot and this was just almost too much for me, feeling his lips caressing my member. He licked long my length and I moaned out loud.

"Sebastian I am coming!" with that, he sucked even harder and faster, making me gasp and I came inside his mouth. He licked my cum even do there were some that trailed down his chin. He licked his lips and smirked at me. I got up and grabbed him to me for a deep kiss. I could taste myself on his tongue and I felt his mischievous smile in our kiss.

"Your turn," I said and pushed him away from me. He got his wicked smile on and I smirked back at him. Using his elbow as support and so that he could see me, he smirked and licked his lips. I almost laughed at that but I climbed on top of him and kissed him hard. I kissed his jawline and traced my kiss lower to his neck and collarbone. I trailed my kiss to his chest and sucked his erected nipple.

"Ahhh! Jace!" He moaned out loud.

I went lower to his abs and I glanced at him and smiled as I reached his 'happy trail'. He smirked back at me with his eyebrow raised to the max.

I wrapped my hand around him first, firmly holding it and I moved my hand up and down with my eyes still watching him intently. His eyes were closed in a barely contained pleasure. Air hissed between his teeth and he was clenching the bed sheet.

Then, I closed my mouth around him and he gasped. His eyes flew open for a while before he clenched it shut. I moved my mouth up and down his length.

"Jace! Ahhh… holy fuck!" he moaned and I released him for a while.

"Who's raping who right now huh?"

"Fuck you," he breathed out.

I moved away from him and sat on top of him. I was breathing as hard as he was.

"Ready?" I said.

"Yeah," with that, I inserted him inside me. I gasped at the foreign feel of it.

As I got a bit comfortable I started to move up and down, slowly increasing speed and Sebastian face was scrunched in ultimate pleasure.

"I am coming Jace! Ahhh!" He moaned out loud and came. I released him and lay beside him. Our chest waved with heavy breathing.

"Holy shit," I said.

"That was fucking amazing,"

Both of us chuckled at that. We stayed silence for a while as we tried to regain our normal breathing rate and composure.

"I figured I should go and take a bath," I said.

"Can I come with you?"

"You are welcomed," I said and I got into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Trickles of hot waters calmed me and relaxed my tense muscled. I felt Sebastian's hand around my waist with his mouth dipped to my neck, kissing it gently.

"I love you," he said. I turned back to him and kissed him softly on his lips.

"I love you too,"

-After Shower-

The smell of cake baking in the oven was intoxicating. Sebastian and I was practically salivating at the smell of it.

"Oh my God Clary, that smelled so good!" Sebastian said and I nodded in agreement.

"Well, who's the baker?" she said and smiled. She was cleaning up the mess that she made.

"Just leave it there, Sebastian and I will take over. Just go and take a bath,"

"Thanks… did you boys have a _nice_ time together?" she enunciated the word 'nice'. Sebastian and I looked at each other and smiled suggestively.

"Oh yeah, we had one Hell of time," Sebastian said and I laughed softly. Clary rolled her eyes at us.

"Well, both of you better make something up for me though, for leaving me behind,"

"We'll see. Now go take a bath," I said and pushed her out of the kitchen. Sebastian and I moved toward the sink and started to wash all the dirty dishes and clean up the kitchen. By the time we're done, Clary had finished her shower time.

"Present time!" she said.

"You guys got me a present?!" I asked in quite disbelieve.

"Of course we do," Sebastian said and patted my back.

"Okay, what did you guys got for me?"

"Wait up," both of them said and half running toward our bedroom. I sat on the couch in the foyer and turned on the television. An episode of _Game of Thrones _was showing. I barely had the chance to figure out whether I had or not watched the episode shown when Sebastian and Clary walked in to the foyer with their present.

"I thought you guys got me _a_ present,"

"Well, we got you _a_ present each," Sebastian said and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"This is from me, to you," Clary said and handed me a long and medium sized box with black wrapping and elegant red satin ribbon sealing it. It was quite heavy as well for a small gift. I unsealed the present and found a very sleek, elegant and deadly looking dagger. The hilt was silver that was carved with some intricate design and it was perfected with a big ruby placed on top of the hilt as the attraction. The blade was deadly looking and it was lined with red line along the middle part of the blade. It gave the blade a startling glowing red hint.

"Oh my god, this was amazing Clary! This is beautiful!" I said. "Thank you very much," I thanked her and pulled her in for a hug and a kiss.

"You're the most welcomed,"

I put her present aside and Sebastian gladly handed me his present. It was a box that was wrapped clumsily with also black wrapping but this time with gold satin ribbon. It was quite big and heavy,"

"It's actually no really your thing but, this was the best thing I could figure out to give to you,"

I unwrapped the present and a box of the latest X-box was before my eyes.

"You give me… X-box? I asked him.

"Y-Yeah, you don't like it?

"Oh my God! Thank you Sebastian, you went all out on this thing!"

"Of course, it's for you," he said and I kissed him on his lips.

"Hey, hey there boys, enough making out, you guys had that enough today,"

"Awww… my baby sister is jealous," Sebastian said and went over to her and pulled her in short, deep kiss.

"Well thanks big bro" she said and pecked him on his lips and pecked me too. But I don't let her go. I pulled her in closer to me and kissed her deeply, exploring her mouth with my tongue as if anew. I heard Sebastian chuckled softly at the background. He moved in closer toward us, to Clary's back. He pushed her red mane aside and started kissing her neck. I heard she moaned in our kiss. My hands travelled down to her soft breast and I grabbed her breast causing her to tilt her head back as she moaned. Naughty girl, not wearing any bra, God, she is my gift.

Sebastian let her go and I placed her on the couch. I kissed her and started to take her top off, revealing her perfect freckled body. I nipped her nipple and my hand travelled lower to her skirts. I saw Sebastian kissing her and damn, it was actually hot. The fact that it was forbidden, added the bonus marks to that. I smiled and continued my task to torment her. My hands travelled beneath her skirts to her upper thigh. I rubbed the skin there teasingly with my mouth still sucking her nipple. Clary can't stop moaning as she was in deep ecstasy. My hands then moved to her soft and wet flesh. I rubbed her in circles. Damn she was soaked and I loved the fact that Sebastian and I caused that. I inserted a finger inside her and she gasped in Sebastian's kiss. Sebastian smirked at me. I pumped my finger, in and out of her wet flesh. I added another finger and continued fucking her with my finger.

"AHHH… please…please Jace…ahhh Sebastian, please…" she half moaned, half pleading.

"No, I want you to come like this Clary," I said and I continued to fuck her with my finger as Sebastian lips reached for her nipple and start sucking it. Her chest waved in heavy breath and I pumped my finger faster inside her.

"AHHH!" She screamed as she came around my fingers.

"I love the sound of that," Sebastian said and I smirked.

"That's it, let's FUCK," Clary said.

-The End of Part One of Chapter 3: Birthday Boy-

Well I hope you like that. I am so sorry for the extremely late update. I was busy and I kind of out of idea to write about in Jace POV but yeah, now here you go. I am sorry I have to stop there, but I'll try to update soon. I hope you like the Jace X Sebastian scene ;). Thank you so much for reading and sticking with me. Thank you to all the kind reviews and see you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

-Three is better than Two-

-Birthday Boy part 2-

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot, though I won't mind owning Mr Sex God Sebastian ;)

Jace's POV

_Recap:_ _"AHHH… please…please Jace…ahhh Sebastian, please…" she half moaned, half pleading._

_"No, I want you to come like this Clary," I said and I continued to fuck her with my finger as Sebastian lips reached for her nipple and star sucking it hard._

_"AHHH!" She screamed as she came around my fingers._

_"I love the sound of that," Sebastian said and I smirked._

_"That's it, let's FUCK," Clary said._

_End of recap._

She said with the sexiest voice I ever heard in my whole entire life. She pushed me of her and climbed on top of me like a predator looking down upon her victim.

"Let me ride you to Heaven Jace," she whispered in my ears and she inserted me inside her. Gasp escaped my mouth as she did that. It was very deep this way and I was extremely hard at the time from the show that the three of us performed earlier and the feeling of her wet muscle wrapped around me tightly was delirious and ecstasy all at once.

She started to bounce up and down, slower at first then her pace got faster and passionate. I tried my best not to release yet; I want to feel this with her; I want to feel every piece of her come undone before me.

"O-open your eyes Jace," she said, almost out of breath. I don't even realize that my eyes were so tightly closed barely contained pleasure. I opened my eyes slowly and black patches clouded my eyes for a moment. Dark patches cleared out of my vision and the sight before me was my beautiful Angel, looking down on me with those crystal green eyes of her, filled with love and desire so intense it glowed. Her fiery red hair was sexily moussed and her face flushed bright red. That sight strip me undone and I poured myself generously inside her, she came around right after me followed by a loud moan that escaped her fuckable mouth. She lay down and rested herself on my chest for a moment, steadying herself and catching a breath.

"What a show," Sebastian voice penetrated the bubble we are in and my eyes flicked toward him. He got a digital camera in his hand, recording our act with a naughty smirk painted on his beautiful face. He clearly was enjoying the show. I smirked back and so does Clary.

"Thanks, now it's your turn big brother," Clary said to Sebastian and she removed herself from me. Sebastian handed me the camera with his eyebrow raised to me and I started recording both of them.

Sebastian had Clary pinned to the wall as he was kissing her with all the force he got; tongue battling with tongue, her lips biting his and pulling it and he captured her lips back in a flash. Their naked body were pressed tightly to each other that I had no doubt that air could not passed through the both of them.

Clary wrapped her legs around Sebastian waist and tangled her arms around his neck Sebastian held her by her ribs and raised her higher so that he could insert himself inside her. Clary's head was thrown back, pushing against the wall as Sebastian entering her. Loud moan escaped her lips. Then, Sebastian started to pump her hard, her back was rubbing the wall behind her and both of them were moaning loudly. Sebastian had his face buried in the crook of Clary's arched neck. I saw his mouth was open and remain unclosed as he exhaled uncontainable moans and inhaled desperate air. It was unarming seeing him so vulnerable in the pleasure of being with Clary. It was a perfect picture, the both of them, feeling each other in a way so intimate and erotic.

Clary clawed Sebastian back and let out a loud and defenceless moan against the extreme pleasure she was feeling. I knew Sebastian had come since he hissed and pulled Clary closer as if there were even space between them. Clary's legs became slack and barely touching the ground as she was way shorter than Sebastian. She was 5'2, while Sebastian and I was 6 foot something.

Sebastian loosens his grip against her and her feet touched the ground.

"Perfect!" I said to them and stopped the recording. Both of them smiled a tired smile to me. "Come on, let's take a shower,"

After the shower, all of us felt much fresher. Nothing happen though, all of us was quite drained.

At the kitchen Sebastian and I sat on the barstool in the kitchen with our elbows on the table as Clary took out my birthday cake from the fridge. She light up one candle.

"Make a wish," she said. I closed my eyes and wished wishes for all of us. I opened my eyes and blew the candles and Sebastian and Clary clapped for me. "Happy birthday Jace," she said and gave me a peck on my lips.

"Happy Birthday," Sebastian said and he pulled me in to him and kissed me full on the mouth and let me go. I was dazed for a moment.

"Aren't you boys had enough for today?" Clary said teasingly as she was cutting through the cake and handed one to me.

"No, we will never have enough right Jace?" Sebastian said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and took a bite of the cake.

"Ummm…mango cake, I thought you don't know if this was even existed," I said to Clary.

"Well, I tried to bake it if it never existed before well, I did now. Do you like it?"

"I love it," I said to her and she kissed me on my lips one more time. I could feel Sebastian smiling at us.

"Any chance we might watch the video we recorded just now? Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Somebody's ready for round 2?" Clary said with that twinkle of excitement in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"I am completely free after this," I said and looked at their faces that spoke of agreement. I couldn't ask for a better birthday right?

-The end of _Three is Better Than Two-_

A/N Well that was it, the end of Birthday Boy and the end to this Fan Fiction. I really want to say my greatest gratitude to all my readers and reviewers that sticks with me even do I posted late or leave this story hanging. Thank you for reading again and I love all of you and hope to see you in my next work. CLACETIAN!

~XOXO~


End file.
